Special
by Girafe13
Summary: Cross Over entre Heroes et LOST mais aucun des personnages de Heroes n'y apparait. Euh... lisez et vous comprendrez xD
1. Jack

Alors voici une plus longue histoire. Cross Over entre Heroes et LOST mais aucun des personnages de Heroes..Juste... L'idée de Tim Kring (mais je ne lui vole pas, franchement! xD) Enjoy et autres chapitres à venir!

PS: Je commence avec Jack mais c'est pas mon préféré. Charlie always in my heart. Sinon, les autres chapitres porteront sur les autres personnages :)

Enjoyy!

***

Jack était penché sur sa valise, à la recherche d'un chandail propre. Son abri de fortune le protégeait de la canicule et du soleil mais pas du manque de vêtements. Finalement, il est trouva un, et c'était le dernier t-shirt à manche courtes. Soupirant, il le mit en vitesse et sortit de sa tente pour admirer la vue des vagues se brisant sur la plage.

Sur la plage, Charlie grattait tout doucement sa guitare et la jolie mélodie qui lui parvint l'apaisa. Depuis qu'il était revenu du campement des Autres, il avait l'impression d'être beaucoup plus alerte aux dangers et si il n'y avait pas quelqu'un pour le calmer, cela ferait longtemps qu'il serait mort d'un crise cardiaque. Il se sentait puissant mais d'un drôle de manière, comme si quelque chose avait changé en lui quand cette lumière violette avait illuminé le ciel. Cela l'avait pris quand Juliet était venue lui porter son grilled-cheese, il ne l'avait pas pris car… tout simplement, il n'avait pas faim. Pourtant, il ne mangeais que des mangues, des papayes et… des papayes depuis un petit bout de temps. Ce repas "normal" aurait dù lui tenter, mais… non. Soupirant, il se pencha pour ramasser les chandails qui trainaient pour les ranger quand il vit la blessure.

Elle s'étalait sur tout le long de sa jambe gauche, profonde et horriblement infectée. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt car son pantalon était le même depuis une couple de jours. (Hé oui, sur l'île, Jack se fait pousser la barbe et ne change pas de pantalons. Je vous dit, les auteurs, de nos jours!) Intrigué et horrifié, il l'examina de plus près. Le docteur s'attendait à recevoir une gifle de douleur, mais… rien.

Par pur réflexe, il posa sa main dessus. Tout de suite, une chaleur bienfaisante s'empara de sa jambe et quand il enleva sa main, pas une trace de sa blessure! Jack eu soudainement très chaud, tituba jusque dans sa tente et s'écroula sur son lit de fortune, à demi conscient. L'effort avait été considérable. Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait? Il n'avait pas… _guéri _cette blessure pour vrai?

Impossible.

Mais sur cette île peuplée d'ours polaires et de fumée noire vengeresse, qu'est ce qui pourrait ne pas se produire?

Jack sombra dans un sommeil profond et sans rêves, tandis que la journée s'écoula peu à peu.

***

Alors? vous avez aimé? Un peu rapide mais bon... Je vasi esseyer de décrire plus à l'autre chapitre :p Juste une Review et je continue :P Sinon, he bien.. Je continue quand même! Vous n'avez pas fini avec moi! Niark niark!


	2. Kate

Kate se réveilla vers midi, s'étira doucement et se leva. La vie sur l'île s'égrenait à petites gouttes et parfois, la fugitive trouvait le temps long. Quand elle était retourné au camp sur la plage, cette fois accompagnée de Jack, plus la moindre expédition dans la jungle. Pas que cela lui manquait, mais…

Elle allait s'habiller quand tout à coup, la toile refermant sa tente s'ouvrit d'un coup. Kate poussa un cri et chercha en vain quelque chose pour se couvrir. Sawyer (qui d'autre?) se tenait sur le seuil, mais bizarrement, à la place de lâcher une remarque du genre: "Bon, bon, je ne te savais pas si vite en affaires!" il scruta l'intérieur de l'abri de fortune avec attention, la regardant sans la voir. Étrange.

Kate se plaça droit devant lui. Si elle s'était approchée juste un peu plus, elle lui touchait. Elle l'entendit marmonner:

-"Merde, juste quand j'avais quelque chose d'intelligent à lui dire!"

Et sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons et marcha d'un aps déterminé vers la tente de Jack. Kate reprit son souffle. Vraiment boulversée, (il ne l'avait même pas vue! Est-ce qu'elle était devenue invisible, ou quoi?) elle enfila jeans et camisole et sortit sous le soleil brulant. Personne ne la salua. Elle passa devant Charlie, s'arrêta et se pencha, lui passa la main devant les yeux, mais le jeune blond ne faisait que continuer à jouer de la guitare, le regard perdu dans les vagues, l'air aussi préoccupé qu'elle.

Tout à coup, la brunette eut vraiment chaud et, titubant de quelques pas, s'effondra à genoux dans le sable humide. La tête lui tournait beaucoup trop, et elle eut le vague souvenir d'avoir éprouvé la même sentation quand le ciel s'était coloré d'une couleur violette. Elle pencha sa tête et son regard accrocha ses mains. Elle les voyaient mais comme à travers un filtre transparent.

_Qu'est ce qui m'arrive?_

__

***

Charlie eut le plus grand saut de sa vie quand il vit Kate apparaitre soudainement devant ses yeux, l'air pâle et nauséeuse. Il la regarda sans comprendre et quand elle vit qu'il la voyait, Kate eut un sursaut, écarquilla les yeux, puis s'évanoui dans un bruit mat.

***

Haa jsuis désolée de vous laisser dans un moment de suspens (? N'importe quoi, je parle dans le vide, il y a à peu près 1 personne qui me lit xD) mais bref, la suite s'en vient bientot ;)

Reviews plizz :D


	3. Sawyer

Sawyer se réveilla avec une fièvre qui lui donnait l'impresion de brûler vivant. Il grogna, étira ses jambes et porta ses mains à son visage, toujours couché dans son lit de fortune. Il poussa un cri quand sa peau brulante entra en contact avec sa figure. Il avait déjà éprouvé cette sentation (ou plutôt ce maudit mal de tête…Il aurait pu s'en passer!) quand l'étrange lumière violette avait inondé le ciel emportant avec elle Micheal et Walt… Bon, voilà qu'il devenait poétique maintenant!

Il souffla sur ses mains d'un air absent et, aussi idiot qu'il puisse paraître, sa fièvre disparut. Fronçant les sourcils, il se leva, s'habilla et sortit dehors. C'est alors qu'il vit Jack qui titubait à l'intérieur de sa tente d'un air pâle et apeuré. Sawyer rit intérieurement. Jacko qui n'allait pas bien? Le ciel allait surement lui tomber sur la tête! Il sourit mais pas pour longtemps; la fièvre l'avait encore une fois assaillit. Il s'arrêta et regarda ses mains.

_Elles étaient littérallement en feu._

-Damn it! lâcha-t-il sans s'en rendre compte. Son premier réflexe fut de courir à l'océan. Plongeant ses mains dans l'eau tiède, il crut que son cauchemard se terminerait. Quand il ressortit ses mains, elle brulaient toujours. Pantois et désabusé, Sawyer les regardaient sans comprendre. Quand il était gosse, il avait vu un film où l'on brulait des sorcières vives. Elle poussaient des cris si horribles que les feuilles tombaient des arbres. Mais là, maintenant, il n'était pas dans un mauvais film d'horreur pour jeunes gens, ses mains étaient toujours en feu. Mais le plus curieux, s'était que James ne ressenatit rien. Le feu était là, mais rien qui puisse lui faire mal. Il pensa alors: "_Il fait partit de moi_" puis il se rabroua. Vraiment? Voyons, il n'était pas la torche humaine des 4 fantastiques! Par réflexe, James ferma sa main et la rouvrit. Le feu avait disparut.

-Alors, là, ça c'est la meilleure, marmonna-t-il.

Juste pour vérifier si il pensait vrai, il tendit la main et fit un brusque mouvement du poignet. La boule de feu s'envola doucement et disparut à l'horizon.

***

Qu'en dites vous? Je suis une logique pour se qui est des pouvoirs... Kate peut devenir invisible car elle a toujours eu besoin de se cacher (fugitive) Jack peut guérir (Hey! Ca le dit, il est un DOCTEUR xD) et Sawyer.. Je vous laisse deviner ;)

Prochain chapitre sera plus long promiss :P


	4. Mikahil, Ben & Alpert

Patchy. Quel surnom stupide.

Il n'arrêtait pas de se le repasser dans sa tête tandis qu'il tirait d'un air absent sur son pied gauche pour qu'il reprenne sa position naturelle. Assis dans le ravin qu'il n'avait pas vu et où il était tombé ( il était vraiment étourdi aujourd'hui), il fini de se replacer le genou droit et se leva doucement. Mikahil releva la tête et sourit. Cette fois, c'était vraiment un profond ravin! Au moins 15 pieds. Avec un petit rire, il entreprit de grimper l'autre côté du ravin. Il fallait qu'il avertisse Ben au plus vite; les Autre rescapés commençaient à découvrir leur dons et à les maitriser. Cela pouvait devenir dangeureux. Mais bien sur, il sut que Ben avait déjà un plan. Car Ben aussi avait un don. Qand Jacob donnait, il ne comptait pas. Il grogna et se hissa finalement sur l'autre côté du ravin, tout essouflé. Tandis que le soleil penchait à sa droite, Mikahil se remit en route.

***

Benjamin écrivait furieusement, penché sur une feuille presque remplie de son écriture de pattes de mouche quand soudain, il entendit des voix animées de l'autre côté de sa pelouse. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et tendit l'oreille.

- Ben est très occupé.

- Laisse moi passer.

- Je viens de te dire qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le dérange!

-Laisse moi passer je te dit, sinon…

(Rire sonore)

-Sinon quoi? Tu va me forcer à faire la poule?

Ben se leva prestemment et gagna la porte à la course. Il savait que Richard, quand provoqué comme cela, ne pouvait tout simplement pas résister. Il arriva juste au bon moment.

-Richard! fit-il en ouvrant la porte. Viens! Si c'est si important, ne me regarde pas comme cela et dis moi tout de suite de quoi il retourne.

- J'ai reçut un message de Mikahil, fit Alpert en s'avançant vers Linus, il dit qu'Ils commencent à se réveiller et à les contrôler.

Ben pris une profonde inspiration. Tout de suite, il mit en marche son cerveau comme jamais il ne le faisait avant.

-Et où est Mikahil?

-De repos chez lui, il m'a envoyé une missive par nos souterrains.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a observé?

Richard sortit la lettre de sa poche et énuméra;

-Guérir, Pirokinesis, invisibilité…

Ben l'arrêta, ses yeux dans le vague. En arrière de ses paupière, un merveilleux jeu de possibilitées prenait place, avec les causes et les conséquances. Elles se reliaient et se séparaient, s'avançaient et se reculaient à mesure que Ben réfléchissait. Finalement, il soupira, se frotta les yeux derrière ses lunettes et regarda Richard qui atendait son verdict.

-On attends, laissa-t-il tomber, on attends et on voit si cela pose ne menace pour nous. On réagi ensuite.

Richard hocha la tête et pris congé. Ben retourna s'asseoir à son bureau et se pencha de nouveau sur sa feuille. L'énorme diagramme prenait forme.

Tout ce qui lui manquait, c'était la formule.


	5. Charlie

Enfin le voici :D Mon perso préféré… Je crois que j'ai pleuré plus que tout le monde réunis dans Greatest Hits et Trought out the Looking Glass… Charlie always in my heart. Alors voici votre nouveau chapitre. Merci pour tous ceux (ou plutot celles xD ) qui me laisse des reviews :P

4444444444444444444444444444444888888888888888888888888888888888888

Quand Charlie avait découvert ce qu'il pouvait faire, il n'avait pas crié.(Enfin, presque pas.)

Pas paniqué non plus, bien qu'un peu hyperventilé au début. Il s'était bien sûr, posé des milliers de questions. Mais surtout, il s'était demandé si il était seul.

Il ne pouvait mieux se questionner.

Tout avait commencé un matin très ordinaire , aussi ordinaire que peux être la vie sur l'Île. Charlie s'était réveillé, avec un gout de mangue terrible. Il était encore tôt, alors Charlie se leva doucement, embrassa Aaron sur le front et regarda tendrement Claire qui marmonnait dans son sommeil avant de sortir de la tente et prendre un bon bain de soleil. En chantonnant, il entreprit de faire sa toilette matinale et se prépara pour aller ceuillir des fruits dans la jungle. Il croisa Sawyer qui avait l'air étrangement confus, mais il ne lui prêta aucune attention. Les arbres encore pleins de fruits étaient loins dans la jungle et si il voulait se rendre là bas avant le coucher du soleil, il fallait se mettre en route et tout de suite.

Marchant d'un bon pas, évitant les racines au sol, Charlie se remémora le jour pas si lointain où la trappe avait explosé. Pas que se soit un souvenir heureux, mais il y avait eu cette lumière violette qui avait illuminé le ciel (NDA: et ouii! ENCORE la lumière :P Vous avez pas finii d'en entendre parler…) et puis pendant une fraction de seconde, il s'était senti légé…

S'attardant sur cette sensation, il sourit. Il se sentait porté par le vent comme des petites bulles de champagne éclatant sur le liquide mousseux.

C'est à ce moment qu'il arriva à un arbre gigantesque qui ployait sous le nombre de mangues attachées à ses branches. Clignant des yeux comme sortit d'un rêve, le rockeur se demanda comment il pourrait grimper tout en haut.

Il soupira. La dernière fois qu'il était grimpé à un arbre, Smokey-zilla s'était pointé et disons que, oui c'était stupide, mais Charlie avait peur de remonter et qu'Il apparaisse de nouveau. Charlie s'assit sur une roche, puis fini par s'étendre par terre, les yeux tournés vers les nuages (et les mangues, son estomac le lui rapellait constamment) et s'assoupis doucement.

Quand il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, Charlie était accroché à la plus haute branche de l'arbre par les pieds, comme si il avait voulu jouer au chat perché.

Il hurla de stupeur et par réflexe, fit glisser ses pieds de la branche. Il ferma les yeux, attendant le choc. Le vent lui sifflait aux oreilles. Puis tout à coup, plus rien. Haletant, Charlie se dit qu'il devait être mort. Mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était toujours coincé sur cette Île. Mais surtout, il était coincé entre Ciel et Terre.

Écarquillant les yeux, il se secoua. Il examina de plus près sa position. Charlie était comme accroché par les pieds, la tête en bas par des cordes invisibles. Il resta sans bouger pendant un long moment, ayant peur d'aller s'écraser en bas. Mais le niveau de sang dasn sa tête augmentait et, mû par un autre réflexe, il se releva.

La drôle de sentation reprit de l'ampleur. Il se sentit légé comme une bulle de savon et, voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger apparent, il tenta de se propulser vers le haut.

C'est alors que Charlie Pace comprit.

Il pouvait voler.

Riant hystériquement, il s'élança, brisa le mur du son et fit des pirouettes dans les airs pendant de longues minutes. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un rêve alors, autant en profiter. Mais même quand il eut fini son dernier salto arrière et que le soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon, il ne se réveilla pas. Alors, Charlie comprit une deuxième chose. (NDA: Jvous dis, il s'en passe là dedans!)

Ce n'était pas du tout un rêve. _Il pouvait vraiment voler._

Abasourdi, il se posa doucement par terre et réfléchis tout en s rendant à la plage. Il n'en parlerais aps tout de suite à quelqu'un. IL avait besoin de réponses avant. Peut-être un effet seocndaire de quelques radiations ou bien.. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune araignée radioactive ici… Quoique… Il chassaces pensées de son esprit et pressa le pas pour la plage.

Quoique se soit, c'était assez effrayant… Mais ho combien génial!

Il fallait qu'il sache.

Et il n'était pas le seul à se faire cette promesse à l'instant.

15151515151515151515151616161616161616161616161616

Alors chapitre un peu plus long que les autres xD Mais bon, je prévois plusieurs chapitre pour chaque persos alors… Vos réponses s'en viennent

Reviewws plizz!


	6. Sayid & Bernard

4 8 15 16 23 42

Sayid & Bernard

4 8 15 16 23 42

Bernard ne comptait plus les jours passés à regarder les vagues s'écraser sur la plage. Tout se ressemblait tellement. C'est le jours juste après que Charlie soit revenu très tard de la jungle, partit "en exploration" selon lui, que Bernard surprit une discussion entre Jin et Sun.

Le problème, c'est que les deux Coréens parlaient… Coréen. Et que Bernard ici présent n'en parle pas un mot.

Et qu'il a tout compris. Chaque mot. Chaque phrase et chaques sous entendus.

***

-Tu vas encore pècher? , demanda Sun d'un ton interrogateur.

Bernard tendit une oreille distraite en passant devant la tente du jeune couple.

-Oui, répondit Jin, pourquoi? Tu préfèrerais qu'on s'occupe du jardin ensemble?

Bernard sursauta. Depuis quand Jin savait aussi bien parler anglais?

- Ho, bien, si tu veux, mais ca ne me dérange pas plus que ça.

-D'accord. On se retrouve donc ce soir au feu de camp? Jack a dit qu'il voulait nous parler de quelque chose d'important.

- À tout à l'heure, rajouta le coréen en sortant de la tente. Il passa devant Bernard en le saluant d'un signe de tête. Intrigué, celui-ci attendit que Sun sortit de sa tente pour lui demander d'un drole de voix enrouée;

- Est-ce que vous parliez coréen la dessous?

- Bien sur. Bernard, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- je vous ai compris. J'ai entendu… J'ai compris…

- Bernard? Etes- vous sur que tout va bien?

-J'ai besoin d'une bonne gorgée d'eau, fit il en marmonnant et en s'éloignant, les oreilles étrangement bourdonnantes et le coeur battant.

4 8 15 16 23 42

Hurley s'avança vers Sayid et lui donna une petite tape dans le dos.

- Comme tu veux, dude. Je te laisse à ton boulot, fit-il en s'éloignant d'un pas lourd.

- Merci Hurley, fit l'Irakien, en jetant un coup d'oeil à la radio qu'avait laissé exprès Hurley.

Mais Sayid ne voulait en aucun cas toucher à la radio.

Il était maudit.

Lui, Sayid Jarrah, pouvait réparer tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, mais seulement les objets électroniques. Tout cela depuis que cette maudite lumière violette avait illuminé le ciel. Dès qu'il avait touché à sa montre, pourtant cassée depuis le crash, elle s'était remise à fonctionner. Toute seule.

Sayid l'avait jetée à la mer.

Il continua de creuser, mais son regard se tournait toujours vers la radio. Finalement, en soupirant, il jeta sa pelle de fortune par terre et s'approcha doucement de l'instrument. Enfin, il la pris dans ses mains sales et ferma les yeux.

L'Irakien pouvait entendre les mécanismes se remettre en marche. Tous seuls.

Sayid frissonna. La radio, il n'allait certainement pas la jeter à la mer. Qui sait? Peut-être pourraient-ils envoyer un signal de détresse d'une certaine façon. Et il pourrait revoir Nadia.

Il avait un don, ça, il le savait déjà. Mais pourquoi? Et était-il le seul?

4 8 15 16 23 42

Bon, jvous donne un indice… Le feu de camp est trèèèèèèsss important. Et il s'en vient dans quelques chapitres =)

Reviews plizzz ;)


	7. Hurley&Claire

4 8 15 16 23 42

Hurley&Claire

4 8 15 16 23 42

Hurley rouvrit les yeux et, voyant encore la source d'eau, sursauta. Comment pouvait–il encore croire à n'importe quel Dieu quand il avait vu ce qu'il pouvait faire? Non pas qu'il croyait qu'il pouvait en être un mais… Après tout, qui était capable de se mouvoir aussi… Comment dire? Si…

-Hurley? , demanda une jolie voix tendue sortie de nulle part, est-ce que je peux te parler une minute?

-Ho Claire!, répondit-il en sursautant, je ne savais pas… En fait, je ne m'attendais pas à…

Il soupira, mit les mains dans ses poches et hocha la tête. La jeune mère s'assit sur une roche et ferma les yeux. Le bruit de la chute semblait l'apaiser. Aaron n'était pas avec elle, surement en sécurité dans les bras de Charlie. Hurley, un peu mal l'aise, s'assit à son tour. Il se sentait tellement maladroit quand il ne faisait pas… Cette chose. Enfin, Claire ouvrit les yeux et pris la parole.

-Je t'ai vu.

Hurley faillit tomber à la renverse. Il retint son souffle, angoissé, et attendit la suite. Claire n'avait pas vraiment l'air apeurée, juste…très surprise.

- Je t'ai vu, reprit-elle et je me suis dis que je ne pouvait garder _mon_ secret pour très longtemps, pas après avoir vu ce que tu pouvais faire.

Hugo fronça les sourcils. Mais de quoi parlait-elle? Quel secret?

En inspirant profondément, elle empoignant son canif de poche qu'elle trainait toujours avec elle et, sans un mot de plus et sous le regard horrifié et pétrifié de Hurley, s'entailla profondemment l'avant bras.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la blessure avait disparut.

-Que…comment…? , balbutia Hurley en empoignant le bras de la jeune mère.

-Oui je sais, c'est dur à croire mais et toi avec ta…ton…ta super vitesse et moi qui se regénère, on se crorait dans une série télé, tu trouves pas?

Hurley ne sut quoi répondre. Claire lui fit un pâle sourire et après, très sérieusement, elle lui demanda de faire un tour sur son dos.

Hurley écarquilla les yeux et commença à rire hystériquement.

De nouvelles questions prenaient forme.


	8. Camp Fire& DHARMA's mashmallows

Le feu de camp avait été allumé tôt dans la soirée. Le soleil déclinait à peine à l'horizon quand Jack, Sawyer, Sun, Sayid, Jin, Charlie, Claire, Desmond, Locke, Hurley, Bernard et Rose s'installèrent autour du feu. Les autres était trop fatigués par leur journée et ne s'étaient pas pointés au rendez-vous. Jack soupira. Cela lui rendrait la tâche plus facile. Car il fallait qu'il sache. Il observa Sawyer qui s'assit à côté de Kate avec un drôle de pincement au coeur. Peut-être pouvait-il guérir les blessures physiques (il s'était entraîné pendant toute la semaine et contrôlait à peu près son…habileté,) mais les psycologiques restaient hors d'atteinte… Enfin, pour le moment.

Étrangement, Claire ne s'assit pas à côté de Charlie, elle choisi plutôt Hurley. C'était fou comment ces deux-là s'étaient parlés depuis quelques jours. Plus d'une fois le docteur avait vu un Charlie seul jouant de la guitare sur la plage tandis que Claire et Hurley se racontait Dieu sait quoi pendant des heures.

Bernard, Rose, Sayid et Locke s'installèrent à leur suite et Charlie, à côté de Desmond, sortit de son sac des guimauves DHARMA et autres barres de chocolat Apollo qu'il fit passer de part et d'autre du feu. Les conversations allaient bon train et ce n'est que lorsque le feu menaça de s'éteindre qu'elles s'arrêtairent. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Jack. Après tout, c'est à cause de lui si ils étaient tous là dans la fraicheur de la nuit. Enfin, Sawyer se décida à briser le silence;

-Well doc, à moins que tu ne voulait que partager des guimauves avec nous et parler de la nouvelle portée d'ours polaires, je vois pas ce qu'on fait ici.

Le docteur se leva et passa sa main dans ses cheveux courts. Il se racla la gorge et pris la parole après un tout petit instant d'hésitation.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment aborder ça avec vous, je…

Desmond accota son menton dasn sa main. Plus personne ne bougeait, mais on sentait que Sawyer voulait répliquer quelque chose d'inutile. Pourtant, il ne le fit pas. Tous avaient l'impression que quelque chose d'important allait se dire.

-Depuis cette étrange lumière violette, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive… et comme je n'ai personne à qui parler à part vous, je me suis dit que vous feriez votre possible pour ne pas paniquer.

-Jack…commença Kate.

-Alors voilà quelques jours, j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui relève de l'impossible. J'ai un espèce de…d'habileté… je suis capable de…

Au même moment, Sun s'écria:

-Claire! Ta main! Elle est en feu!

Tout se passa très vite et tout en même temps.

Claire cria et releva sa main en feu. Bernard et Rose s'éloignèrent de

l'agitation qui relevait du chaos. Charlie s'éleva à quelques centimètres du sol sans s'en rendre compte, trop horrifié pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Kate disparu d'un coup sous l'effet de l'adrénaline et Sawyer eu tout à coup très chaud. Sayid, bouche bée, observait Sawyer qui se transformait en torche humaine. Il faillit se faire pétiner par Hurley qui, utilisant sa super vitesse, empoigna Claire et la jeta à l'eau, bien qu'il sut qu'il n' y avait aucun danger. Le courant, malheureusement, était extrèmement fort et Claire perdit pied. Jin ne fit pas une ni deux et plongea dans l'eau, ses poumons s'accomodants à l'eau et filtrant le liquide qui y entrait en oxygène pur. Sun leva la tête et cria en voyant un Sawyer penaud qui esseyait en vain de s'éteindre. Son cri souleva le mur du son et renversa Charlie au passage. Rose tomba à genoux, les deux mains plaquées sur ses oreilles. Celui-ci s'éleva dans les airs, se stabilisa et se dirigea vers un Jin trempé et Claire toute sonnée. Il prit Claire par les aisselles, s'envola de nouveau et la posa un peu plus loin pour qu'elle soit en sécurité. Rapidement, Jack s'avança et remarqua que Jin boitait. Le coréen, en plongeant, s'était cassé la cheville. Jack se pencha et posa sa main dessus. Kate réaparut devant Sayid, l'empoigna par le bras et lui fit signe de déguerpir. Il obtempéra et Kate disparut encore une fois. Sawyer se concentra et, enfin, s'éteignit. Il s'assit, abasourdi. Charlie, encore dans les airs, sourit. Au moins, maintenant, il était sur qu'il n'était pas seul.

Desmond et Locke, sous le choc, n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil. Le silence se fit et tous se dévisagèrent. Kate réaparut aux côté de James et tous, d'un commun accord muet, revinrent s'asseoir autour du feu de camp. Sawyer, d'un air absent, ralluma le feu avec une boule venant de sa main. Tous se dévisagèrent et Jack, après quelques instants, reprit la parole;

-Bref. Je m'en allait dire que je pouvait guérir toute blessure, mais je vois que vous avez vu.

-Bien sur chef! lança Sawyer, et moi, je crois que vous l'avez deviné, quoique ce n'était pas clair, je contrôle le feu.

-On apelle ça de la pirokenesis, fit remarquer Desmond. Moi je peux voir le futur, fit-il après une courte pause.

-Je le savais, triompha tout bas Hurley.

- Moi je vole, murmura Charlie.

Jin dit quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Avant que Sun put traduire, Bernard s'en charga;

-Il dit qu'il t'avait vu. Dans le ciel, comme SuperMan. Moi, je suppose que je peux comprendre toutes les langues…

Rose lui serra le bras et elle rajouta;

-On est vraiment faits pour être ensemble alors,; j'ai une super ouïe…

Ils se sourirent.

-Kate devient invisible et moi je répare les machines… marmonna Sayid, incrédule, mais tout le monde compris.

-Je peux me regénérer, fit Claire en montrant à tous sa main intacte.

Locke restait étrangement silencieux. Tous semblaient abasourdis mais agréablements surpris. Jin se tourna vers Sun et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Je peux contrôler le Son, fit-elle d'un air dédaigneux. En somme, elle n'était pas ravie du tout.

Tous se dévisagèrent et ils virent tous qu'il se posaient les mêmes questions.

Pourquoi? Comment? Y en avait-il d'Autres?

***

Alors? Comment vous avez trouvé? Enfin, tout est dit entre eux! Reviews plizz!

À venir:: Le retour d'un personnage plus ou moins aimé (grblmmm…)

Un des Autres quoi! :P Bizouxx

Girafe13


	9. Entracte

Et ouii! Me Revoicii et je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard! Mais vous savez, les Fêtes et tout… Bref, voici un entre-chapitre (inintérressant que vous pouvez sauter à votre guise) pour vous informer de mon inspiration au niveau des pouvoirs et de la personnalités des personnages. Certains sont très facile. Et oui! Petite paresseusse que je suis, je n'ai pas allé chercher très loin.

Jack: Guérison (Docteur oblige! Et il a guéri mon Charlie et presque Boone, et Ben, et Desmond…Bref, pas mal tout le monde!)

Kate: Invisibilité (C'est une fugitive, faut bien qu'elle se cache quelque part!)

Sayid: Technopathie, mot compliqué signifiant ici: qui peut réparer les machines. Sayid était dans l'armée dans les communication et c'est lui qui découvre le moyen de trianguler les signaux.

Benjamin: Je dirais… Que Ben a TOUJOURS UN PLAN!

Charlie: Bon, essayez de me suivre, je vous prie! En anglais, quand quelque se drogue, on dit qu'il est "High", mais cela veut aussi dire "haut" (Hight) (humm traduction et ortographe libre) et je me suis dit: Charlie est "high", donc il est haut, donc il vole!

(tout le monde la regarde d'un air consterné)

Oui, bon, bref!

Claire: Toute désignée pour se regénérer, comme sa jumelle de série, Claire Bennet. Et puis, si elle veut protéger Aaron convenablement, il faut pas qu'elle se blesse…

Bernard: Peut comprendre toutes les langues et/ou langages corporels. Si vous n'avez pas vu la saison 4, vous ne savez donc probablement pas que Bernard a comprit un message en code Morse, évitant ainsi Jack d'avoir l'air vraiment stupide en croyant Faraday qui racontait encore un mensonge.

Rose: Toujours à _l'écoute_ des autres… Je crois que c'était assez clair! (Super Ouïe)

Jin: C'est un pêcheur, et les poissons respirent sous l'eau, alors, je me suis dit: pourquoi pas lui aussi! Mais comme nous le révèlera sa rêverie dans le prochain chapitre, ce n'est pas _que_ sous l'eau que ses poumons peuvent s'adapter…

Sawyer: Pirokinésis, peut contrôler le feu. Comme l'a si bien dit TsOl1516, parce qu'il est imprévisible… Mais moi, petite débile, j'y avait pensé, mais moins fort… j'avais aussi plus réfléchit à combien notre cher James tourmenté était hot… Mmmrr! Bref! Merci à TsOl pour toutes ses reviews! =P

Hurley: Super vitesse! Quelle ironique que je fais! Bon, je crois qu'on a comprit l'idée: Hurley est tout sauf graçieux… Mais on l'aime comme cela!

Desmond: Peut voir le futur…Hum, pour ceux et celles qui doutent, voir Flashes Before Your Eyes et The Constant =P

Sun: Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je lui ai mit ce pouvoir…Peut-être parce que la scène de l'hélicoptère résonne encore à mes oreilles…-saison 4-(Vous auriez du voir ma figure attristée et révoltée et incrédule, totu cela en même temps! Ça faisait un assez drôle de mélange!)

Locke: (Je sais pas pourquoi, je ne l'apelle presque pas par son prénom…Bref) Haha! Je vous le dit pas! Révélation dans le prochain chapitre!

Pour les Autres:

Alpert: La persuasion…Car il a l'air de quelqu'un de trèèèèès influent pour avoir vécu tant d'années! (À moins que des voyages dans le temps aient affecté tout ça…Hum…)

Mikahil: Regénération aussi…Il a quoi? 4 morts à son actif? Je crois que cela aussi, c'était très clair! Héhé!

Pour les Autres Personnages comme Micheal et Walt, je verrai si je rajoute quelque chose…(À lire entre les lignes: Vous inquiétez pas, tout est prévu!)

Alors voilà, je crois que j'ai passé tout le monde… C'est le temps des Reviews et je vous souhaite une bonne année pleine de bonheur et de santé!

Audreyy

-xxxxx-


	10. Locke & Ethan

L'homme marchait de long en large dans la minuscule et sombre chambre. La lampe éclairant à peine le tiers de la pièce et le bureau était encombré de feuilles griffonées et de shémas compliqués. L'homme passa devant l'horloge qui indiquait maintenant 12:16. Sur la table proche de la porte, un Walkie-Talkie reposait. Enfin, un bruit lui fit relever la tête: on marchait vers la chambre. Il arrêta de tourner en rond et se retourna vers la porte. Un autre homme entra dans un coup de vent dans la pièce et braqua immédiatement un fusil vers sa tête. Le premier homme leva lentement ses mains pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas armé. Le deuxième s'approcha et ouvrit la bouche, sa figure cachée par la noirceur:

- Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir me dire tout ce que je veux savoir.

L'autre ne donna aucun signe d'assentiment.

-Et…, rajouta l'intrus, tu vas me conduire jusqu'à Jacob.

Le premier homme se dressa de toute sa petite taille et fit non de la tête. Le deuxième homme rigola;

-Non?... _Non? _ Je ne crois pas que tu es en situation pour marchander, mon ami.

-Ha bon?, répliqua celui-ci, presque amusé. Et si je te disait que maintenant, nous avons Claire captive et qu'elle a, comme moi, un canon pointé droit vers sa tête blonde?

_(C'était vraiment trop facile, _pensa-t-il_.)_

L'intrus se recula, comme frappé par la foudre.

-Tu n'oserais pas…siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Avant qu'il put faire quoi que se soit, le premier homme s'empara du walkie-talkie et dit simplement :

- Appuie sur la détente.

Un cri de désespoir suivi d'un coup de feu retentit dans la machine. Puis, un silence de mort. L'intrus se recula encore plus en gémissant et en murmurant des paroles sans suites. Puis, sans avertissement, il se jeta avec un cri de rage et de désespoir sur l'homme au Walkie-Talkie et les deux hommes entreprirent une lutte sanguinaire et sans merci.

Dehors, le ciel vibrait toujours sans bruit d'un éclat violet et intense.

1 SEMAINE AUPARAVENT:

Jack remarquait sans cesse des petits changements chez lui. Par exemple il pouvait sentir quand les gens n'allaient pas bien. Et si la douleur avait une odeur, et bien lui avait besoin d'une bonne douche. Ou peut-être même de deux douches, plus un bon bain moussant.

Il avait mal.

Mais il ne savait pas où.

Et il ne savait aucunement comment se guérir.

Le docteur soupira et remis le bouchon sur sa gourde maintenant pleine d'eau de pluie. Plus loin, des accords de guitare retentirent et il sut que Charlie était revenu de sa…Balade. Il scruta l'horizon de façon machinale et soupira encore une fois, peut-être un peu plus fort puisque tout de suite après, une voix désagréable le nargua :

-Un peu déprimé, le Doc? C'est sur, vivre avec toi-même, ça ne doit pas être très rigolo…

Jack leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna vers Sawyer. Ce dernier approchait, il revenait de la jungle, un petit sourire à fossettes ironique imprimé sur les lèvres.

-Bonjour Sawyer, fit-il poliment. Comment ça va aujourd'hui?

-Tout feu tout flammes, Doc! Ça pourrait pas mieux aller!

Une survivante du crash qui passait par là lui lança un drôle de regard. En effet, il était très rare que Sawyer réponde à des questions de Jack, surtout en employant des expressions démodées.

-Tu veux bien te taire, oui?, marmonna Jack entre ses dents, on va s'attirer des questions non nécessaires.

-Bah, ce n'est pas ma décision de cacher-tout-à-tout-le-monde-pour-le-bien-suprème, c'est ton idée! T'auras qu'à t'arranger avec les pots cassés!

Et le blond à fossettes s'éloigna d'un pas digne en fredonnant des notes sans suite. Jack soupira pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui (et il n'était que 8h!) et reprit le chemin de sa tente, croisant en chemin Jin et Sun en pleine discussion animé et en Coréen.

(Traduction simultanée grâce à l'auteur-Et oui! Je suis trop gentille!)

-Tu ne trouve pas ça extraordinaire, nos pouvoirs? demandait Jin en marchant d'un bon pas vers la plage, son filet de pêche dans une main.

-Non, répondit tout simplement Sun, je m'en serait bien passé!

Son mari s'arrêta en tortillant son filet dans ses mains.

-Pourquoi?, fit-il, sincèrement curieux.

- Car je vois plutot cela comme une énième malédiction. Ce n'est pas un pouvoir!

-Mais…

-Mais? Jin! J'ai le droit à mon point de vue! Je trouve que c'est une aberration! Contrôler le Son… (elle soupira)

-Mais je trouve ça génial,moi, de respirer sous l'eau! Si ça se trouve, je pourrait peut-être même respirer si il n'y avait plus d'oxygène nulle part!

Cette perspective semblait le réjouir. Sun remarqua que c'était son premier sourire depuis bien longtemps. Elle se renfrogna et continua de marcher aux côté de son mari. Il fallait qu'elle agisse, elle ne pourrait vraiment pas supporter cela plus longtemps.

Un peu plus loin, assis, John Locke les dévisageait. Depuis le feu de camp, il n'avait pas soufflé mot et n'apparaissait que très peu sur la plage. Il passait son temps dans la jungle, à faire Dieu-savait-quoi, et malgré les demandes des gens dotées d'habiletées, il n'avait pas dit en quoi se composait la sienne, ou, comme Sawyer lui avait si gentiment demandé: "De quoi t'es capable, Mr. Clean?". Bref, il n'était pas dans son assiette.

La vérité, c'est qu'il n'avait pas de pouvoirs. Aucun. Il n'était pas capable de voir l'avenir, ni de voler, ni de devenir invisible. Et cela l'enrageait! Pourtant, l'Île lui avait fait un miracle en lui redonnant ses jambes, mais rien ne lui était arrivé quand la lumière violette avait envahi le ciel! Il avait alors été plongé dans une intense réflexion teintée d'amertume. Il avait pourtant fait tout ce que l'Île attendait de lui. Pourquoi alors?

Il soupira et se leva sur ses jambes engourdies. Il fit quelques pas et sans le remarquer, il s'approcha de la tombe de Ethan. Le soleil levant faisait jouer les ombres au sol et c'est avec un refus total que John Locke s'apperçut que la tombe de l'Autre était vide.

Complètement et irrémédiablement _vide._

Avec un sursaut d'horreur, l'homme vit une pelle juste à côté du tas de terre qui l'avait recouvert. Quelqu'un avait _déterré_ Ethan.

Impossible. Complètement _Impossible_.

Pourquoi aurait-on fait une chose pareille? Peut-être que Ethan avait un pouvoir qui le rendait immortel? Avec effroi, Locke arrêta de réfléchir, son esprit concentré sur une seule pensée: Un dangereux assassin se promenait en libertée. Il fallait qu'il avertisse tout le monde, et vite.

4815162342

Ben marchait rapidement jusqu'à la station Hydra. Il passa la porte dans un coup de vent et courut presque jusqu'à la salle d'opération. Quand enfin il fut arrivé, il fit une courte pause devant la porte, inspira un bon coup, puis entra doucement. Il s'arrêta de nouveau et observa la scène. Un spectacle étrange se déroulait sous ses yeux. On y voyait Mikahil grimaçant assis sur une chaise à proximité de la table d'opération. Sur celle-ci reposait un Ethan tuméfié et à moitié pourri, le teint pâle et cireux, ce qui fit lever le coeur de Linus, mais quand celui-ci apperçut la transfusion de sang qui partait du bras du Russe jusqu'à celui de l'homme mort, Ben fut soulagé. Cela n'allait pas durer longtemps. En effet, une Autre infirmière vint à sa rencontre pour l'informer que l'opération venait tout juste de commencer et que en effet, les groupes sanguins correspondaient à merveille. Benjamin prit un siège et attendit, les yeux sur le corps de son homme de main. Mikahil lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant de reporter son attention sur Ethan.

Rien ne parut se passer pendant 15 bonnes secondes. Soudain, juste comme Mikahil allait dire quelque chose, la peau d'Ethan se regénéra lentement. La puanteur disparut et, aussi impossible que cela puisse paraître, Ethan ouvrit les yeux. Et respira une goulée d'air qui lui fit reprendre des couleurs. Avec une grimace encore plus prononcée, Mikahil arracha la perfusion de son avant-bras et se leva. Ethan toussa et tenta aussi de se relever. Devant ce miracle, Ben resta sans voix. L'infirmière résonna Ethan qui se recoucha en grommelant. Mikahil lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, passa devant Ben en lui lançant un regard acide et poussa la porte pour disparaitre dans le couloir. Benjamin, ayant enfin réussit à retrouver ses esprits, prit place à côté du sauvé.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué? demanda celui-ci d'une voix rauque et rapeuse en regardant son supérieur.

Ben rit doucement.

-Beaucoup mais alors là, _beaucoup_ de choses, Ethan.

L'autre soupira et ferma les yeux. Tout doucement, il se sentit envahir par sa force surhumaine qui l'habitait avant sa mort et fit craquer ses doigts. Ce petit blond ne perdait rien pour attendre. Il allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Ben donna l'ordre de le transférer à une chambre plus confortable et lui même prit congé. Tandis que Ethan se mettait péniblement debout, le sang guérisseur coulant dans ses veines, Claire avait un malaise, les larmes aux yeux, Charlie massait sa gorge encore douloureuse, un énorme poids sur sa poitrine et tous les autres survivants échangeait des mines effarées et angoissée sous le regard inquiet de Locke. Le cauchemard reprennait. Ethan était en vie.

4815162342

**Voilà alors j'espère que ça vous a plu! Ethan terrifie les naufragés car il a menacé et pendu mon Charlie…Et bien! Moi j'ai vraiment peur de lui xD Prochain chapitre s'en viens dans pas long long =P Une fic sur Harry Potter est en court d'écriture mais je vais quand même essayer de poster régulièrement… Alors bisouxx et à la prochaine!**

**Girafe13**


End file.
